


Immortality

by MamaLunar



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: AU, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7985884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaLunar/pseuds/MamaLunar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Centuries of life ended when seven immortal beings were confined to golden items. But who put them there, and why? The hunt is on for the seven items, but will Ryou and Yugi successfully find and free the Seven Immortals? Or will the sinister presence behind their imprisonment take them as well?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

The Seven Immortals stood, unable to move, a blue light enveloping them. They were helpless, the light consuming them and one by one the friends they’d known since their birth were locked away in the items, their screams of pure agony as their final words.

“I-I trusted you!” The white haired male called out. “You said no one would get hurt!”

“Pity you did, Bakura, everyone might still be safe.” A smirk crossed their attackers face, reveling in the pain he caused them.

A brunette woman was swallowed up, her shrieks causing the male next to her to shed tears.

“Mana!” The man cried, his head jerking to Bakura next to him. “I--" He was cut off by the light's searing power, its torture immense.

Bakura winced at the pained cry, staring at the pyramid shaped object the dark magic left behind. His eyes were stuck fast. Not him, not now after everything...   


“It’s just you and me now,  _ friend. _ ” The attacker chuckled.

Bakura's attention snapped to him. “Why are you doing this? After we did so much for you, why?!” He demanded to know, teeth grit while laughter bubbled from the man before him.

It started slow, like he’d thought of a joke, and burst forth in a maniacal display. Finally the wild nature the suave, collected man had kept hidden was on full display. His eyes held a kind of crazy Bakura had never seen in his centuries of life.

“I’m not telling you! Let your soul have something to agonize over in solitude!”

The blue light became hot, blinding, scorching the flesh from Bakura’s bones and overtaking him entirely. His cries were so deafening, but not just out of pain, out of sadness and  _ fury _ as well as agony. It was brighter than the sun and when the heat dissipated, a golden ring clattered to the ground.

“Now to make sure none of you can ever return...” The attacker reached forward and picked up the ring, his dark merriment the last thing Bakura heard before the world went completely dark.


	2. Desire

Darkness surrounded Yugi, a flashlight his only source of light. The old building creaked and groaned in the cool air of late autumn and the place was otherwise silent save the pumping of blood in the small boy’s ears. Something scampered across the floor in an adjacent room and Yugi jumped, spinning with his light, trying to locate anything that might sneak up on him.

Chills went down his spine as a loud thump shook old window panes. His breath was visible, did it get colder in there or was he crazy.

“Th-this isn’t funny!” He called out, hands shaking around the flashlight.

Hot breath ghosted over his neck and the small boy shot up in the air three feet, letting out a very unmanly squeal of surprise and fear.

His noise was met with jovial laughter.

“You’re too easy!” Ryou laughed, arms hugging his middle.

Yugi huffed and pouted. “You asshole! Stop doing that!”

“Oh come on!” He whined in response. “I’m just having some fun!”

“It was your idea to explore abandoned buildings, you don’t have to frighten me anymore than I already am!”

“You’re so cute when you’re upset.”

“Shut up.”

Ryou laughed again. “Alright I’ll stop.” He swooped in and pecked the smaller boy on the lips before practically skipping out of the room. “C’mon there’s more to see!”

Yugi swallowed and followed after him. This place was so creepy! It had been abandoned since the fifties and had not at all held up over time. Tacky wallpaper peeled off and tile floors were cracked through. Yugi swore some of the wallpaper had molded...

A loud clatter caught Yugi’s attention and sent his heart racing once more.

“Ryou! I told you to stop! I’m leaving!”

“Uh... Yugi? That wasn’t me...” Ryou poked his head out from one of the rooms way down the hall from the noise’s origin.

“O-okay that’s it! I’m out of here!! I’ll see you back at the car!”

“Seriously? You don’t even want to find out what it was?”

“Nope! Being on the list for ghostly possession isn’t on my bucket list!” Yugi had turned right on his heels in one swift motion, but Ryou caught his wrist.

“C’mon! Let’s go look, you can hide behind me if you’re that scared.” He flashed the sweetest smile and Yugi begrudgingly agreed.

“You’re lucky you’re cute.” He huffed.

Ryou grinned and blew a kiss at him, tugging him by the hand into the room the clatter came from. At first the room appeared empty, aside from a broken bed frame. Ryou let go of Yugi’s hand and the smaller of the two very nearly made a noise of protest, but thought better of it.

Ryou seemed rather intent on finding whatever this thing was, confused as to how the noise was made if there wasn’t a metallic object to make that kind of noise. Finally, with the room scoured, Ryou checked the closet and a grin spread across his face.

“Did you find it?” Yugi assumed some hanger rod had fallen.

“Oh yeah.” Ryou stooped to pick it up, showing off a round ring. The golden object had a triangle attaching to the inside of the ring, an ominous eye staring Yugi down.

“What is that?” Yugi frowned.

“I dunno!” Ryou draped it around his neck, and for a split second Yugi was  _ certain _ this thing glowed. Ryou was quiet, looking around the room again before laying eyes on Yugi. He had this look on his face, incredulous and yet somehow heartbroken.

“What’s--” Before Yugi could even voice his worry, Ryou grabbed hold of him and held him close.

His grip was crushing, Yugi was so caught off guard he couldn’t even say anything. Again, his boyfriend surprised him, pulling back and staring at him for a moment before pulling him into this bruising kiss, hands gripping his shoulders so tightly that Yugi could feel them shaking. As soon as Ryou was sure that his lover wasn’t going anywhere, the hands began roaming. Innocent touches at first, arms, hair, chest, back... but slowly grew more intimate. Yugi didn’t stand a chance, melting against Ryou, returning his desperate kiss. It was so different than he was used to. Very different...

Yugi shoved at Ryou, frowning in confusion, the other stared back with a matching frown.

“Ryou?” Yugi formed his words into questions, watching the other’s face warp again to realization.

“You’re not... ah. Sorry.” Ryou sighed... and then his whole body lurched. Yugi scrambled to catch him.

“Ryou?! What’s wrong?” Yugi’s voice was practically a cry. What the hell was going on?!

“I-I... Yugi, he needs help.” Ryou mumbled, he didn’t seem to understand what was going on or what he was saying in its entirety.

“Who? What are you talking about? Look, let’s get out of here.”

Ryou didn’t respond, he looked around the room. “H-hang on Yugi...” He frowned. “Follow the ring? What does that even mean?”

“Huh?” Yugi followed his gaze. He didn’t even bother asking who he was talking to, this whole thing was crazy. It was crazy and strange and he was  _ scared _ . “Ryou? This isn’t funny.”

The white haired boy touched the pendant he’d picked up. “Okay... you tell him.” And once more Ryou stumbled on his feet, leaning on Yugi to stay upright.

“Would you cut it out and talk to me?!”

“Only if you promise not to freak out.” Ryou’s voice had changed, it was deeper, a hidden rasp to it.

Yugi was officially terrified now. “What the hell...?!”

“Ryou’s granted me use of his body, my name is Bakura. I apologize for practically attacking you earlier, it’s been a long time since I’ve seen anyone, let alone touched someone.”

Yugi was either being punked or something serious was going on. “Wh... you... the kiss?”

“Uh... yeah, sorry. You try being stuck as a spirit in a hard gold thing for decades.” He stretched. “Ugh! Finally! I’m free!”

“Not for long! Give my boyfriend back!” Yugi glared.

“Fucking chill, shortstack.” Bakura rolled his eyes. “Ryou’s  _ agreed _ to help me. I have his permission to use his body. And holy shit does it feel nice to be alive again.”

“What are you? Some kind of demon?” Yugi had to admit defeat. As pissed as he was, he couldn’t very well hurt him, not without hurting Ryou; that wasn’t to say he accepted this situation, but for now he’d play along. If Ryou really had given this thing consent then he’d trust him.

“No. Jeez why is it always demons with you humans?”

“I take it you’re not human then?” Yugi crossed his arms over his chest, not bothering to hide his irritation.

“Yes and no. There’s not really anything you could call me that isn’t human, perhaps I was intended to be at one point. Whatever the case may be, I also am not human in the sense that you know it.” Bakura seemed to struggle to explain himself.

“Because you’re inside that metal thing? How did you even get in there?”

“I was killed, which shouldn’t be possible.” Bakura huffed. He didn’t even look at Yugi anymore, he stared at his hands, moving each finger and watching them open and close. Just how long had he been intangible?

“Uh, news flash, humans die.”

“Yeah, see that’s where it doesn’t fit to call me human. The word you’d use in your language is ‘immortal’, you know... lives forever and shit?”

“And I’m supposed to believe you?”

“Duh.” Bakura stopped looking at his hands and shoved them into Ryou’s pockets, looking at Yugi again.

Yugi pinched the bridge of his nose. “Okay, say I do believe you. Why are you possessing my boyfriend?”

“Well if you were unable to talk to, touch, or do anything for... what year is it?”

“2016.”

“60 years then. If you could just sit in place for 60 years you’d want to walk around yes?”

“I suppose so...”

“So to properly answer your question. I have the chance to live again, and I intend to do so. Until I can find a way to free myself from this blasted item, your boyfriend and I have the pleasure of sharing you~.”

“Oooooh no, that kiss was a one time thing. I refuse to allow you anywhere near my body like that ever again.”

The spirit laughed. “Oho? Perhaps you’ll come around.”

“Alright, Pinocchio, if the goal to get you out of my boyfriend is to make you into a real boy, how did you die?”

The cocky attitude was wiped away fast. “I just remember a lot of light and screaming, you’d have to ask my killer how he did it.”

“Okay, who killed you.”

“... I don’t remember.”

Yugi cried out in frustration. “Then what good are you?! We can’t help you because your memories are gone!”

“The ring will help.”

“Cryptic.” Yugi rolled his eyes. “Can you talk straight for once?”

Bakura scowled. “I bet you’re fun at parties...” He picked the ring up so it laid flat in his hand, waving his free hand over it in a circular motion. One of the five talons that lined the bottom of the ring lit up, a low, pulsating sound humming from the gold. The talon lifted, pointing off to the right of Bakura. “Answer your stupid question.”

“Yes! Now we’re getting somewhere. What does that mean?”

Bakura paused, staring off in the direction the talon pointed. Swallowing, his voice had softened by the time he spoke again. “The thing I desire most is that way.”


	3. Promise

The hollow sound of a train’s whistle interrupted the onslaught of crickets and cicadas that defined the night’s music. Yugi lie awake in bed, eyes tracing Ryou’s face, rounded features except his jaw coming down to a chin with a dimple right in the middle. White hair strewn on his face and all over the pillow. He really was beautiful. Part of him was concerned that he couldn’t tell the difference between his boyfriend and the asshole in his head... Yugi reached over and brushed white hair off Ryou’s cheek, almost chuckling when the sleeping boy’s nose twitched.

He supposed it was probably not that big a deal, it’s not like Ryou’s body physically changed when Bakura was in charge, and why would it? That wouldn’t make much sense...

With a sigh, Yugi rolled onto his back. The white walls lit up pink slowly, waking up with the sun. They were supposed to chase down whatever it was Bakura wanted most today, but for a few minutes more Yugi wanted to lay with his boyfriend. He wanted to spend what precious few moments he could just there in the quiet of dawn. Existing. But as soon as Ryou would wake up, would it be his lover that greeted him, or sour faced Bakura who shared none of Ryou’s beautiful quirks. There would be no Saturday pancakes or getting batter everywhere.

As far as Yugi was concerned, Bakura was holding Ryou hostage.

And soon enough, small groans met Yugi’s ears next to the chirps of birds and rush of morning. Blue eyes fluttered and stared up at him with a sleepy smile.

“Good morning, Yugi.” He yawned. “We’ll be busy today huh...”

Yugi moved back onto his side, nose to nose with Ryou. “Yeah... I’ll make sure he leaves, Ryou, I promise.”

“Huh?” Ryou seemed a bit confused. “I mean I want to help him but what are you getting at?”

“Making Bakura leave your body. I hate that he’s in there.”

“You know I agreed to do this right?” Ryou frowned, touching Yugi’s cheek. “Look if something goes wonky, Bakura says all you have to do is take the ring off. Okay? Just promise me you won’t just do that without reason. I want to help him.”

“I... ugh... fine.” Yugi sighed.

Ryou smiled in turn and kissed the other. “I’m gonna let him out now, we have a busy day ahead.”

Yugi sighed and nodded. “Alright, I love you.”

“Love you too, babe.” Ryou smiled. He sat up, the ring glowing briefly as consciousnesses switched over.

Bakura stretched, looking over at a very bitter Yugi with a grin. “Aw you don’t like me?” He teased.

“You’ve kidnapped my boyfriend’s body, of course I don’t like you.”

“As much as I’d love to sit here and tease you, we have work to do.” He waved his hand over the ring, mirror to what he’d done the night before. When the talon lifted, Bakura climbed out of bed. “Time to get moving...”

“Joy, road trip with an ancient asshole.”

* * *

 

It seemed like they’d been on the road for hours, following a general direction which... is a lot harder than it looked. After sitting in silence for what felt like forever, Yugi finally turned the radio on, growing sick of watching the pavement disappear under the hood of the car. With the sun going down, it was even harder to see out the window.

“Hey are we almost there? Your GPS system isn’t exactly good about arrival times.” Yugi snorted.

Bakura glanced at the ring, the talon veered to the right and Bakura made to get off the freeway.

“Could be? We’ll see.” He shrugged.

The talon’s movements became more frequent, signifying them getting close. With each tiny twitch, Bakura became more and more desperate. Turning corners until he finally reached the place the ring was pointing at. A broken down old building two cities away with the windows boarded up looked ominous in the sunset to the east of it.

Bakura parked, climbing out of Ryou’s car. “Come on then!” He called impatiently.

“I’m coming, I’m coming!” Yugi shouted back, swearing under his breath. All this way to do stuff he and Ryou did at home?

It didn’t take too long for Bakura to find a window with a loose board, either it had been poorly hammered in or crack heads frequented this old place. Yugi hoped for the former.

Bakura climbed in first, begrudgingly stopping to help Yugi up into the window. The antsiness was visible on his face, Yugi struggled to keep up with his quick steps. Bakura had no patience for waiting any longer, and stepped beyond an old, broken door where the ring’s talon finally fell. Sitting in a corner of the room was shattered fragments of something else golden.

“No, it’s broken?!” Bakura’s tone was a mix of frustrated and upset, the desperation growing thicker. “I came all this way and it’s broken?!”

Yugi frowned and picked up a few of the pieces, there was something to their shape that was unusual to a break. Right angles, straight lines, boxy shapes and no jagged edges? After a moment Yugi started putting pieces together, surprised when they clicked.

“Bakura? I don’t think it’s broken...”

The spirit looked down over Yugi’s shoulder, watching him bury himself in thought, building the shape from the fragments. One by one glittering gold formed into a pyramid, the loop at the top with a rope.

“There’s one missing.” Yugi looked around the room, a strange, almost star shaped piece was missing from the center front of the item and was not in the pile with the others. It was getting too dark to find small things, but it couldn’t have gotten far, right? The smaller boy stood up and let the object hang from his neck. Yugi pulled his phone out of his pocket and flashed the light around the old room. The glint of metal caught from the closet near the empty frame.

Bakura went for it, hands almost trembling as he gave it over to Yugi.

Finally the last piece was put in place, and the object lit up brightly. For a split second, Yugi saw a life not his own, not all of it, and in pieces. Friends, love, danger, and an end that was so vague it killed him not to see all of it. Everything was washed in this odd light, blinding and beautiful. Finally he understood what Ryou meant. Whoever this was needed him, and Yugi was more than ready to help. His consciousness faded beyond the secondary presence, watching from the passenger seat.

“I’m... corporeal?” A different voice left Yugi’s body.

Bakura could hardly breathe, his own voice was weak before this new spirit.

“Atem?”


	4. Failed Mutiny

“I told you not to get involved with Sforza.” Atem laughed, sliding his shoes on. Gold, silky things to match the rest of his insanely gaudy outfit.

“Okay okay! You did! But can you help me get rid of him now?! He’s talking marriage!” Mana cried in exasperation.

“I don’t know, I think that would be your problem now.” He chuckled at his misfortunate friend.

“Accompany me to the ball! That’ll throw him off!”

“He already knows me, dear, and he knows we’re friends. Perhaps Seth might take pity on you.” Atem eyed himself in the mirror provided and began to pull his perfectly coiffed hair back, attempting to reign it in a little.

Mana wrinkled her nose. “Seth has enough problems between Kisara and Jono.”

“Alright what about Bakura?”

“He’s missing again.” She sighed, flopping back on Atem’s bed.

“…Missing?” Atem stopped cold.

“Yeah, he said he’d be back for the masquerade but he has yet to arrive.” Mana was far too wrapped up in her own woes to notice Atem’s face going red with anger.

“I see. Did he tell you where he was headed?” His tone became curt, his movements erratic to match.

“No—well, town. But naturally nowhere specific.” She sat up, a frown marring her otherwise adorable features. “Why? Is something wrong with that?”

“It’s nothing. Go on and find Isis, you still need to get dressed.”

“I am dressed!” She whined at him.

“Not for a masquerade you’re not.”

She huffed and stomped out of his room in a manner too exaggerated to be serious. He blinked, hearing the slap of her feet on the floor and burst out laughing at the realization that she wasn’t even wearing shoes under all that puffy fabric.

He sighed, banishing all thoughts of his anger towards Bakura for now, and gave himself another once over in the mirror. Finally done, he grabbed the golden mask that had been hanging from its string from the mirror’s corner, and slid it on. If only his hair wasn’t a dead giveaway…

* * *

Music louder than thought and chatter to increase the noise filled Atem’s ears, the moment the five of them arrived at the venue, the party was already in full swing. Fashionably late. Bakura never did return to their dwelling before the ball.

Atem stifled a grin, watching Lord Sforza drag Mana off by her hand for a dance and the look of disdain on her face that poor Sforza didn’t notice. The ladies were dressed in their best, an occasion they didn’t get often. When you’re immortal it’s best not to attract attention to yourself.

Seth had wandered off to talk about something dumb and serious with a bunch of other men, enjoying the conversations. Atem never understood why he didn’t ever just try to enjoy a party the way it was. Seth seemed to spend his time being contrary or being completely bored, and boring by extension. Kisara seemed to be joined to his hip, too shy to join in on festivities, or perhaps worried about gentlemen suitors she didn’t have the voice to chase off, or both.

Jono was off dancing right away, grinning every time he got one of the ladies to giggle at him. Atem never really had the heart to tell that satisfied, elated grin that they tended to laugh at him and not with him. As good as he meant, Jono was a bit clumsy on his feet and a goof to boot.

Which left Isis, poor thing, sitting alone. She was beautiful, stunning even, but at this point those around her were highly aware of the brain that sat behind piercing blue eyes. A woman who could think was not acceptable. There had come some sort of loneliness with her gaze now, despite having six others to stand by, none of the mortals cared to speak with her longer than one conversation. Some unfortunate Petruchio’s thought they could tame the shrew only to be left speechless by her wit and curt behavior towards the unchivalrous.

Smiling to himself, he approached her, offering a hand that she stared at quizzically.

“Oh come now, you came to this party, don’t you want to dance?”

Her mouth quirked up into a smile. “Such a gentleman.” She hummed, placing her hand in his.

He walked her out, falling in step with the others on the floor. That was another thing she lacked, grace. She could fake ladylike-ness all she wanted but when it came down to a man and a woman and a wooden floor? Your toes were crushed under her heel with naught but muttered apologies to fix them. She ended up staring at her feet far too much.

“You know it helps if you follow my lead.” He had to hold back an amused smile.

“I don’t see how, I still don’t know what to do with my feet.” Didn’t stop her from being almost thrilled someone asked her to dance.

“You’re doing fine. Just keep stepping on my feet and no one else’s and no one will notice your two left feet.”

She smacked his arm. “I take back my gentleman compliment.”

He laughed, watching her sputter as the dance required him to move on to another partner. She did seem to take his advice to heart though, and attempted to follow the lead of the man she was now being forced to dance with. Atem thought, at least, that she did exceptionally better that way. Her relief was palpable when she once more returned to Atem’s side, and her sigh was audible when the dance was finally over. He followed her back to her secluded spot, intent on not letting her spend the night alone.

“Why not pester Seth? He likes making conversation.” And she was witty enough to keep him irritated and invested in a debate.

“And then what? Ostracize him along with me for indulging me? Or did you forget I’m born in the wrong time.” She snorted, arms folding over her chest.

Assuming a woman could ever be equal to a man. He would never say it out loud, but even he was unsure she’d ever amount to the same as a man. In his superfluous years of life, not once was a woman on the same footing with her male peers.

“I’m indulging you.” Equal or not, she was still interesting and one of his dearest friends.

“I might just bestow that gentlemanly title on you once more.”

“I’d be flattered if you would.” He grinned in turn.

Their conversation was interrupted by a hand on his shoulder. Atem turned, his eyes met a jarring red gaze. It seemed Bakura finally saw fit to join them.

“What’d I miss?” He asked, a toothy grin addressed the other two.

Atem scowled. “Where were you?” Although he had a few ideas already.

“Around. I didn’t miss much did I? Seems like the masquerade is reaching its midpoint!”

“Quite.” Once more, a curt tone fell from Atem’s lips.

Seeking to defuse the ticking bomb that was Atem’s temper, Isis stepped in.

“Perhaps you could make your absence up to us by stealing away Mana from her would-be husband?” She suggested.

“Sforza still after her? She really shouldn’t have flirted so much.” But Bakura nodded. “A theft it is then.”

“Something you’re good at.” Atem muttered bitterly, but Bakura didn’t seem to hear him, and headed off to Mana’s rescue.

“You don’t know he was out stealing things.” Isis’ tone shifted to something softer, more familial than her usual snark.

“And where else would he be?” Atem retorted.

“Any number of sinful places. Gambling, a tavern, a brothel…” She listed them off almost nonchalantly for what deplorable places they were.

“Or a shop, stealing people’s things.”

“Or a shop.” She admitted. “But he’s our friend, you have to give him the benefit of the doubt right?”

“It’s not the first time! I don’t know what’s gotten into him lately but I’m not a fan of this! What if he’s arrested? What if he’s put in jail until he dies and the mortals realize he doesn’t die? What if they try to execute him and their axes break?”

“You’re thinking the worst outcomes, Atem, for all we know he was out drinking and enjoying himself.”

The two of them turned to watch him chat up a very confused Sforza with some sort of overzealous gusto.

Finally, Atem sighed. She was right. Maybe he was worrying about nothing… and then from across the room he heard Bakura cry out far too loudly, a grin across his face.

“Then we’ll duel for her!” He announced, several parties looking to their squabble.

“I-I suppose we shall then!” Sforza scowled.

Atem didn’t hesitate to intervene, rushing up and snagging Bakura by the arm roughly. “We’re leaving. Now.”

“I b-believe he’s issued a challenge!” Sforza seemed rather terrified of the prospect but now there was a room of people watching, it was accept or be labeled a coward now.

It felt almost as if all of Italy were staring at them, but Atem wouldn’t back down. Bakura was going to either reveal them or kill a man. Mana stood by just as shocked.

“I did indeed!” Bakura replied, jerking his arm free from Atem’s grasp.

Atem was far too short to muscle Bakura out of the room, but he did have two other men who could do it for him, and gestured at Jono and Seth to come assist him in removing Bakura.

“Your Grace, Bakura is far too drunk for dueling and I greatly apologize for this injury to your honor.” Atem scrambled some sort of apology out hastily while Seth and Jono quickly grabbed their friend and started pulling him from the party. Kisara and Isis had already fled, using the commotion to excuse themselves.

“I’m not drunk!” He cried out.

Atem twitched. So Isis was wrong, he hadn’t been out drinking…

“That sounds like something a drunkard says!” Atem called back, thankfully Bakura had no time to retort again, their friends removing him from the building entirely.

“Drunk or no, I-I’m still owed a duel!” Sforza didn’t seem ready to back down.

“Please do not fight.” Mana stepped in, gripping the young lord’s arm. “I couldn’t bare the chance of losing you or my dear friend. My heart couldn’t take it.” As childish as she was, she did know how to play the poor man.

Something in Sforza’s head clicked. “I will relent if you agree to my proposal.”

That caught her and she shot a quick glance at Atem. “I um… o-of course! Let me think on this then, come to me tomorrow, you’ll have your answer or your duel!” It was quick thinking that would ruin their stay in Florence.

Delighted, Sforza conceded to her request. “I’ll count the hours, my dear.”

She gave his hand a squeeze, and then taking Atem’s arm, they walked briskly from the building.

* * *

The rush of packing up and the panic of needing to be out of the city before dawn was pumping through everyone except Bakura, a fact that irritated Atem further. They loaded trunks onto carriages. Mana’s diffusion of the situation just made it apparent that they had to leave. She couldn’t very well marry Sforza and they couldn’t afford discovery.

The sound of horses running and a carriage moving quickly were all the noise they got. Seth was up first for driving the carriage, and the other six sat still within. No one wanted to speak. The tension was so thick you could cut it, and they knew that if any of them attempted to lighten the mood, it’d serve to anger Atem more.

But what really blew his lid was Bakura’s sudden voice.

“We would have had to leave anyways.”

Atem’s face started going red again.

“We never stay anywhere long.” Bakura snorted, leaning back. “What’s the harm in-”

“What’s the harm?! What if they found us out? What if you killed a man? What if your sticky fingers steal the wrong thing? We might have to move around once every decade or so, but that doesn’t mean you can end our stay in one place after a year!”

“What do you want from me Atem?! I’m sick of this! We do the same thing we’ve done for, what? 2000 years now? There’s only so much of that monotony I can take! I think I’ve had enough of it! I’ve also had enough of you being the leader! Why do we have to listen to you?”

“Did you forget who I was?” Atem snapped back.

“No, of course not. How could I when I spent ages in your dungeon being reminded how lucky I was you didn’t kill me?” Bakura spat.

“I didn’t put you there and you know that!”

“News flash! This isn’t Egypt! You’re not the King anymore! I say I’m done following you! Who’s with me?!”

No one spoke in Bakura’s defense. He faltered, looking around the cabin of the carriage. Isis frowned at him, brow furrowed. Kisara’s face showed worry, perhaps pity as well, but she didn’t speak up with him. Jono seemed to awkwardly pretend this conversation wasn’t happening. Mana stared at her lap.

Seth, however, did speak. “Have you forgotten you’re the outcast? Everyone here would die for Atem. A mutiny isn’t likely.”

Bakura glanced back to Jono, he thought maybe the renegade slave would share his sentiment, but it wasn’t like Atem ever treated him badly. With no one to back him up, he slumped slightly in his seat, scowling at that smug look on Atem’s face.

And then Atem addressed him with that old, commanding tone.

“You’re not to steal anymore. Wherever we go you’ll be a model citizen. No threatening to kill people either. Understood?”

Bakura didn’t reply, he stared out the window, dejected and begrudgingly compliant.

The rest of the night was filled with the clopping of hooves.


End file.
